(Real)ationship
by stelenaww
Summary: This is my attempt at Jarbie cuteness. I hope you enjoy, this is what I would like to read more of so hopefully you will too :)


Barbie was beyond his area of expertise, out of his depth. He had seen a lot on the field, but nothing had prepared him for this. The dome had taught him a substantial amount, but in no way briefed him for this.

He had been with many a woman, probably more than he'd care to admit, so you could argue that he was more than experienced in the topic. However what you don't know, is that he never stuck around, it was never a relationship; just a fling_.._ over within the blink of an eye.This, however, was different, _she _was different. Anyone that meets Julia can see how strong she is, her resilience is admirable. So he was a little more than surprised to see her so vulnerable; needy even, during this one time of the month.

_Barbie laid playfully with his arm placed behind his neck, in just his boxers awaiting Julia's return from her longer than usual trip to the bathroom. "Babe, hurry up, the bed is getting cold" he teased _

"_Well you can either turn the thermostat on, or wait for me to finish" she stated more blunt than she intended. _

"_Um.. well I think I'd prefer the latter option, I thought you would too" puzzlement filling his voice. _

_After sometime, Julia emerged from their en-suite in sweat pants and a jumper Barbie's jumper. _

"_You going somewhere? Antarctica, Iceland?"_

"_Stop joking Barbie, I just want to be comfortable, is that okay with you?" She said in a bored tone_

"_Woah, ok, I get it, I think I know what will put you in a better mood" Barbie etched closer to her, one of his hands guiding her cheek closer to his lips. Julia resisted- "No,no Barbie I can't, not tonight!, maybe tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises" _

_Barbie shifted to face her "What? Come on baby, I need me some Julia" she said in a raspy voice. _

"_Oh my god, Barbie, I said not tonight, it's my… my period" she said the last part quietly as if they were in public._

"_Unlucky for me then" he joked "You need anything?" _

"_Can you get me a hot water bottle and the peanut butter ice-cream I like?, there's a tub in the kitchen, reserved especially for these kind of mother nature related emergencies." _

"_Sure thing babe, anything for the women I love" placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, Barbie descended toward the kitchen. _

"_Hurry!. I'm bleeding to death here!"_

"_Not funny.. that actually did almost happen to you the other day, I wouldn't like a repeat" _

_Julia rolled her eyes in response, with the slightest smirk on her face. _

_Barbie returned after a short-time, Julia could hear the breathlessness evident in his voice, it was clear he had been rushing around trying to meet Julia's demands – " Alright so here's your hot water bottle" Barbie handed it to her and propped her pillows. _

"_W-Where's the ice-cream?" Panic starting to overcome Julia she began to search frantically. _

"_About that… Barbie began, rubbing the back of his head. "I may have eaten it myself last week, I'm sorry I had no idea that you were saving it, I'm no good at this relationship thing, I've never had to do this before. _

_Tears started to pool in Julia's eyes and Barbie's heart sunk. "You know what? I'm gonna get you some more, just sit tight, I'll be as quick as I can" _

"_I'm sorry, I can't control myself, it's just some bloody ice- cream get your shit together Julia. It's just I have always suffered really bad with periods and back when.." She stopped herself, well aware of what she was about to confess. _

"_What? Back when what babe?" He questioned stoking her hair with his thumb_

_She hesitated- "It's just back with Peter, it was so different because he was so used to this I don't blame you for it, you didn't know…." _

_Julia opened her eyes when she realized the soothing actions of Barbie had stopped. She was greeted by the sound of the front door slamming shut suddenly the pain from her stomach had subsided and was replaced by a lump in her throat. _

_What have I done? I have just wrecked everything- I knew I shouldn't have made the comparison. Barbie is nothing like Peter, that's exactly why I love him, and also why I may have just lost him._

_Julia slapped her forehead in response to her insensitivity and began to cry, not as a result of her heightened hormones. _

_Barbie returned two hours later to find the women he loved curled up in a ball, clinging onto his pillow as she slept. His thoughts were consumed with how beautiful she looked her pale skin so fair and free from blemish. He stood in awe for what would be entirely too long had he not known her, but he did know her and that's what he was determined to show._

_He shook her gently to wake her, "Julia, baby I got the ice-cream, I'm sorry it took so long, but who would have thought that peanut butter ice-cream would be so popular under the dome?"_

_Julia rubbed her tired eye, which eventually landed on the ice cream in her partners hand. "I thought I had ruined things between us, I was such a bitch why did I even consider comparing Peter to you..." _

_Barbie reacted in the way he usually did to prevent Julia's babbling, with an affectionate kiss on the lips, except it would have been much more had she not needed to break for air. "Don't be stupid, if anything it made me more determined to find this god damned Ice-cream, you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" He said feeding her a spoonful of 'Nuttynoms' ice cream. _

"_Well I was acting like a bitch, so the thought did cross my mind" she admitted _

"_Hey, you have an excuse to be, well for the next 7 days anyway, remember you can always make it up to me tomorrow" _

"_I'm not making any promises" Julia stated whilst smiling into their tender kiss. _

_**A/N I would firstly like to thank you for taking the time to read this, I've never written anything like this before. I realize that it could be a rather questionable situation to write about, it's just I am so in love with Jarbie, and tbh I would love little scenes like this, that are irrelevant but needed haha**_

_**Anyway, I wrote this because it's the type of thing I like to read and I thought I would share something different. If you review this, I would be so grateful, although I am fully aware that it may not be popular. Thank-you for reading once again!**_

_**#weneedmorejarbiefanfic ;) **_


End file.
